Verbena hybrida. 
xe2x80x98Baltubluexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Baltubluexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during 1998, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of verbena cultivars with a spreading and trailing habit, continuous flowering, excellent basal branching and dark green foliage.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Baltubluexe2x80x99 was the verbena variety xe2x80x98Summaref TP-Vxe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,411), which exhibits a trailing habit, dark purple flowers and medium green foliage. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Baltubluexe2x80x99 was the verbena variety Heirloom Light Blue (not known to be patented) which exhibits a semi-upright habit and light lavender flowers. xe2x80x98Baltubluexe2x80x99 was selected in September 1999 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross and was initially designated 132-2.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits violet flowers;
(b) Forms sharply lobed, dark green foliage;
(c) Exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) Exhibits a spreading and trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Balazdapixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,807). In side by side comparison, plants of the new cultivar have smaller inflorescences and flowers of a lighter violet color than plants of xe2x80x98Balazdapixe2x80x99.